


Zeran's Demon.

by MrWoofles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Demon Deals, F/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy, baphomet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: My response to this prompt (Demons, while not necessarily evil, are often attracted to mages, devising clever schemes to entice them into partnerships. Some offer power, information, guidance, perhaps even someone to help keep life stable, others appeal to hidden desires)





	Zeran's Demon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EgoDominusTuus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/gifts), [Zoya87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/gifts).



Zeran didn't know what to expect when he was told that demonkind would seek him out the moment he began to come into his powers as a mage. Twenty-five years of learning spells and not casting them just to screw it up trying to save a farmers prized cow. The moment he knitted the flesh of the bovine neck, her felt the presence of the demon.

The pupil stepped out of the farmers yard, the family offered to give him milk any time he wanted it for saving their cow. He thanked them and hurried out of the farmland, if he was going to be mauled or tempted by a demon then he wanted as few witnesses as possible. Zeran path through the woodlands between his home and that of the farm gave him ample time to freak out.

"I'm so screwed! So fucking screwed." Zeran panicked, the presence was already close enough that he could feel it's sudden heat on the forest. He was told by his master that he had years, even decades, before he could hope to ever overcome a demon. He would make his stand now!

The presence was close, the amount of magical force bearing down on him felt like standing to close to a fire. Zeran nervously gulp air, waiting on being to appear. The air before him bubbled and warped as a snow white hand extended outward to tear open it's way into the realm of mortals.

The creature's goat-like head and single black flame hovering between two horns identified it as a Baphomet. The creature pulled it's full seven feet of gaunt humanoid body from the bubbling tear in reality. It stood up to regard Zeran, it's golden eyes filled with delight at the human.

Zeran pulled a blade from his belt and held it out before him, it would probably do little to the high ranking demon but he didn't want to die hapless. The demon regarded the blade and nodded as if it was understanding the situation.

"I can work with you, Zeran. Would you be willing to parley with me?" The creature voice didn't come from it's mouth but rather the small flame between it's horns.

"I won't give you my soul."

"What would I do with your soul, I'm a demon. Souls to us are the same as blades of grass to you. Everywhere and worthless." The Baphomet plucked a blade of grass from the ground before tossing it aside meaningfully.

Zeran sheath his blade, even if the creature was terrifying in appearance the fact that it spoke put him at ease for the moment. "What do you want."

"I want to fulfill your desires. It's maddening to hear your cries every night from beyond the realms. It's frustrating to smell your desire for magic and companionship nearly every waking moment. I want you to grow because your foolish teacher has taught you nothing but simple repression and spell language. You know the words but the words without emotions are hollow. Your magic is as flavorful as water." The Baphomet sighed as it's flame sputtered nosily.

"So you are mad that I don't do magic and you want to help me? Why should I believe you and what do you have to gain?" Zeran asked.

"Demonology has truly suffered in the modern era. I'll do this the simple way. Watch carefully as your dutiful demon work her charm, Zeran." The demon placed it's own flame into it's mouth, it's body began to change quickly.

Rail thin arms gave way to soft pudgy arms, the beings slender torso shifted to an hourglass shape with much of it's height decreasing as it's bust grew to an impressive milky white bosom. The sharp goat like head smooth out to be more human like as the black horns shrank to small rounded nubs poking out from a mop of black hair. The wide hips ended in black cloven hooves, as the Baphomet turned around to slowly show off every inch of her impressive body.

Zeran looked away, he recognized that shape even with the additions of the horn and hooves. She was wearing the same shape of an old flame from Zeran's time as a butcher's son, before he came into his powers as a mage. "D-don't try to tempt with her form. It's not right."

"I am not her but as many time as you've spilled your seed to thoughts of her. I think this is the perfect form to use play with. Take me. I am yours, I am your teacher, your toy, your lover, your demon, your slave and whatever else you'll have of me."

"Tell me your true name." Zeran spoke lifted his gaze to gauge her reaction.

"Alara Virto Tamaska Zeran. My true name and the most precious thing I can give. Now allow me this moment to take." Alara finished her words with a snap of her fingers, the forest around them collapsed quickly as they both appear in a luxurious chamber illuminated by candle light.

Zeran looked around the room the confusion clearly written on his face even as Alara crawled across the massive bed toward him. He knew the demon's true name so he could dispel her, or so that was what he was told. He reached out a hand to cup her chin, even as her golden eyes met his brown ones the only feeling he got from her was curiosity. Zeran threw caution to the wind before pressing his lips to hers.

Alara returned the kiss eagerly, her hands tugging at his shirt. She ripped the shirt apart without much effort, Zeran explored her lips. The moment felt like forever yet when the kiss was broken, she could see the hunger in the human's eye. Naked desire tempered only by the slightest dregs of fear, she gently pushed him on his back and removed his belt.

"Shouldn't I take-" A finger to the lips silenced the nervous human.

Alara opened his fly, she stared at his shaft as it throbbed in need before her. This object caused her so much frustration from across reality, she was ready to make sure that this human would be praising her by the time she was done. Her tongue drifted over the small pearl of excitement glistening at the tip of Zeran's shaft, Alara's moaned quietly as her tongue danced along the shaft.

Zeran gripped her horns, his plevis trusting in and out of her mouth gently. The wet slurping was music to his ears, each thrust was met with her head coming down to meet his shaft at the base. Zeran didn't care if this demon wanted his soul, he would given anything if he knew that she would be this affectionate. Zeran release his grip on the horns, Alara kept her head bobbing and her long inhuman tongue teased at his length.

Alara pulled her head from the shaft, the shaft throbbed angrily at the sudden pause. Alara crawled over the prone human before lowering herself on shaft, she couldn't help but moan at her first time being penetrated by her chosen master. Alara's rocked her hips sensuallywhile Zeran placed one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue danced around her nipple. This was what she wanted, he was giving into his desires even while his gaze continued to search for rejection in her expression. She would never give him rejection, she only wanted one thing from him.

"More." She huffed out as Zeran obliged.

Flesh met flesh as he slammed himself into her demonic walls, the heat from their love making fueled them. Alara rode him like a demon possessed, her body was covered in sweat as she approached her own height. Zeran was giving it as good as she was trying to give it to him, She braced herself against him as her hips bounced against him. Zervan let out a low gasp, he pulled her into another kiss as his seed flowed inside of her. She didn't slow down, she rode him even as he explored her mouth.

Alara climax with a bleat of pleasure, she managed to look embarrassed at the sound that came out of her mouth. Zeran laughed as he sagged back into mattresses, he was spent and the pleasure rolling off of him felt nice to her. She pulled herself from his body, the poof of their love making plastered on her inner thighs.

"That was nice. I can tell that we are going to get along great. I'll get dinner ready. Roast and steamed potato still your favorite?" She said, her body was positively glowing from his positive vibes.

"Yeah. Hey Alara, How do you know what-" He stopped as she wiggled her finger at him.

"The secret is in a demon's true name, I'll let you mull that over while I get prepared to cook for you. Consider it, your magic homework." She giggled mischievously as she stepped through the door and into Zeran's living room.


End file.
